<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction Causes Fluctuation by ssfsteaklates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892881">Distraction Causes Fluctuation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates'>ssfsteaklates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story of another Us: Day6 Short One Shot Collection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just need more of them, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, busan bros, idk what's this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfsteaklates/pseuds/ssfsteaklates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjin visiting the busking place to support Dowoon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Story of another Us: Day6 Short One Shot Collection [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction Causes Fluctuation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short. Sweet. Random. Again I just needed more of them here *Deep sigh*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dowoon didn't see him at first as he was setting up with his band mates. As they started playing, Sungjin went to a different spot so he could watch Dowoon better. He made it to the side where Dowoon was. He couldn't help but smile when he saw how Dowoon was playing the cajon with so much passion- His eyes were closed, head nodding to the beat as his hands thump and claps to the box that adds the rhythm to the melody of the guitar. Sungjin never gets tired of watching Dowoon plays. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dowoon was feeling the beat he now knows by heart. He heard cheerings when his friend pulled an adlib. He opened his eyes to look at the crowd. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They're enjoying it, they were liking what we were playing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He scanned the crowd of unfamiliar faces when suddenly his breath hitch almost making him miss a beat. There he saw on his right, Sungjin smiling wide, eyes fixed on him. Dowoon’s cheeks burned in flusteration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sungjin waved excitedly when he realized Dowoon had made eye contact. He laughed when Dowoon looked down to the floor noticing the flushed red ears of the younger. He knew Dowoon was smiling coyly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Such a shy boy. His shy boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sungjin cheered for the band as they eased out to the last note.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dowoon felt the heat rising on his neck up to his ears. His heart was beating at a higher bpm than the beat he was playing. He didn't want to mess up their performance so he looked away from where Sungjin was but he could hear his cheers, he could feel Sungjin’s eyes never leaving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of applause and cheers marks the end of their performance. Dowoon let out a sigh of relief. Glad he made it through with little mistakes. He braced himself a glance to the side and saw Sungjin giving him the two thumbs up. Dowoon tried to fight the grin that was bubbling out. He turned around to walk up to the front with his members. They bowed and thanked the crowd, giving each other high fives for the good work. As they bid their goodbyes after packing up, Dowoon felt a sudden acceleration of nervousness. He turned around only to cause his heart to still for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That was a great performance! You were brilliant just now Dowoon"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Curse Park Sungjin for being ethereally handsome just standing there under the dim streetlight.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dowoon hung his head and took a deep breath before he charges towards Sungjin. The sweet smile on Sungjin's lips morphed to an 'O' shaped when his shoulder was bruised by a strong shoved. There were a couple more light punches before those hand wrapped themselves around his nape and he could feel warm air on his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate you Park Sungjin"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sungjin chuckles as he brought his hand around the younger waist and enclosed whatever gap there was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too, Yoon Dowoon"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles again when he heard a muffled whining asking for a treat of kalguksu.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was long due but oh life, oh lifee~<br/>Hope you enjoyed this one too!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/dwsjhamwoof">Curious Cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>